Episode 2385
Mikey Episode Number: 2385 Date: Monday, January 18, 1994 Sponsors: F, Q, 12 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: Big Bird visits Union City, New Jersey, where he learns how to play some Cuban games with some kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Playground Map Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Would you mind closing our OPEN? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor sings "Jellyman Kelly" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl narrates a poem about the sad time when her goldfish died. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "I'm the Big One Now" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop makes 12 phone calls to everyone in the hotel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Honk Around the Clock" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl plays in, on and under a sculpture |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Kathy sings "Me and My Teddy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Iguana |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q for Quiet Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Carlos teaches Betty Lou some Spanish words, like "Amigo." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Frances Fairy displays several F words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Morgan sings the alphabet for Grover. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop praises her favorite blankie by singing "My Yellow Blankey" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A paper crumples to reveal Q, q and Qq. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a Chinese noodle factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q-quiet! (tree chopping) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert play a game of "Follow the Arrows" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fans unveil Q and q |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl visits the stamp factory to see how stamps are made. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Hoots notices Roxie feeling very sad about letting her bug go. He knows how she feels - owls like bugs as well (but for a different reason). It becomes dark as he plays his saxophone and sings the "Lost Bug Blues" with his back-up band |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Peanut Butter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bip Bippadotta and The Androoze Sisters sing "Everybody's Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Number Twelve Rocks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos walk around to classical music |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost in a mall, and a security guard shows him how to use a map. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster go to the disco, spell out the word dance, and get down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Hoots announces the sponsors. After the credits end, we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide